The present device is an improved version of the push-pull liquid crystal (LC) modulator described by Lipton et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,850, issued on Dec. 20, 1988, the entirety of which is incorporated herein. Such a device, commonly called the ZScreen® (“Zscreen”), has been manufactured by RealD Inc. (formerly StereoGraphics Corporation), originally as an on-screen modulator used with CRT monitors for the viewing of stereoscopic images. The device developed into a projection selection device, for example, a device used to select between the left and right images of a stereo pair, for which it is better suited due to certain angle-of-view considerations associated with directly viewing CRT monitors.
Since the device uses two LC cells, the optical path length is long, namely twice the path length of a device using a single LC part. A double path length reduces the device's useful angle of view because the optical path length modulates the dynamic range or extinction characteristics of the sheet polarizer used with the device as a function of angle. Light rays emerging from a projection lens in a projector are of substantially narrower angular range than the angular range employed for a user to directly view a CRT monitor. Hence, the push-pull modulator is better suited for the projection environment than direct view.
For a period of about fifteen years the projection ZScreen was used in conjunction with cathode ray tube projectors and later with projectors made by various manufacturers incorporating the digital light projector engine supplied by Texas Instruments. The device has been used for presentations on up to fifteen foot screens in the automotive industry, for oil and gas exploration, and for other kinds of applications that employ enhanced visualization or deal with graphics that are difficult to understand without the help of the depth cue of binocular stereopsis.
The ZScreen product gained wide acceptance not only because of the good quality of the image but because it was simple to use one projector, unlike conventional stereoscopic projection devices.
The image quality conditions were found to be more demanding for the theatrical cinema than for industrial visualization. The product had been employed for years in an industrial environment but when used in a theater on a large screen, shortcomings were evident. The image lacked contrast, the device reduced the sharpness of the content, had insufficient dynamic range for good channel isolation, and a number of other problems had to be addressed in order to create a premium film-going experience for the motion picture audience and content creators. In addition to improvements to the ZScreen, issues with analyzers in the eyewear selection devices needed to be addressed.
The construction of a typical ZScreen device is illustrated in FIG. 1A. The device is made up of a sandwich of linear sheet polarizer 102, an LC surface mode device or SMD (also known as a pi-cell) 103, and another LC cell 104. Although the electro-optical effect described here is independent of the parts being in contact, in this application it is better to have the parts in intimate contact. Laminating the linear sheet polarizer 102, SMD 103, and LC cell 104 together reduces light losses, resulting from index of refraction mismatches and increases the dynamic range of the device. The optical components described are coplanar. The linear polarizer 102 has an axis 105, which is given by the double-headed arrow. Similarly, the rub axes of the SMDs have axes described by double-headed arrows, and are orthogonal to each other. The SMD closest to a sheet polarizer is labeled 103 and its axis is axis 106. The second SMD is labeled 104 and its axis is axis 107.
As shown in FIG. 1A, representative light ray 101 first traverses linear polarizer 102, and then SMDs 103 and 104. The electro-optical effect of SMDs 103 and 104 is attributed to their behavior and construction, which may employ an input of polarized light. As noted the rub directions of the SMDs 103 and 104 are orthogonal with respect to each other, and SMDs 103 and 104 are bisected by the axis 105 of linear polarizer 102. Therefore, the axis 105 of linear polarizer 102 is at 45 degrees, respectively, to both SMD parts 103 and 104.
Certain issues exist with an implementation such as that shown in FIG. 1A, particularly in the theatrical environment, where extremely high quality projection and viewing conditions exist. Most notably, the previous ZScreen designs when employed in the theatrical environment suffer from inadequate image clarity, low dynamic range, slow transition time, poor transmission characteristics, and other performance issues.
The present design seeks to address the performance of the ZScreen device, and push-pull SMD liquid crystal modulators generally, to increase the enjoyment of perceiving a stereoscopic image in a theatrical environment. It would be advantageous to offer a design that enhances or improves the ZScreen, or push-pull surface mode liquid crystal modulators generally, and in particular a design that offers benefits over those previously available.